Coma, Comma, Come on!
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Tazusa obviously misses Pete. But all she could do is write about him... or maybe even more? If Pete comes back of course.


_**This is my first Ginban Kaleidoscope fic! And I think this will be the last (unless there's a sequel and I really like it). Hehe.. Anyway, the reason I posted this was because I just had an urge to post this ficlet. You could say this is kinda even a fluff. Oh, whatever. Just please, enjoy.**_

_**Tazusa Sakurano's POV**_

Great… what a Sunday evening! I have this five hundred word essay due, and I still have no topic to talk about. Seriously, how can I possibly do this with this paper due tomorrow, and on first period? I don't even know five hundred words!!! How am I gonna pull this off? I'm an Olympic ice skater, not a writer. I can turn the tables as a skater, but not a writer! Seriously, I don't really see the deal in writing essays. But I guess I have to work with this, don't I? Because if I fail school, it won't really look good for my career huh? And they won't allow a drop out to the Olympics. If they would, it would just be frowned upon, another reason for the press to hate me.

Now… let's see. What's a good topic? Hmm… Mika did say the best things to write about are things that you can see around you or things you have experienced. It makes the writer feel less intimidated. Let's see… I see socks, my clothes, my mirror, my books, my skates… not much to write an essay on. Did I mention it's five hundred freaking words!?

Okay… calm down Tazusa. You can't solve anything in raising your temper. That's what… _he _said. Breathe in, Breathe out. Okay! Now, things I can see around didn't work. Things I have experienced is all that's left, huh? Hmm… what are experiences I can write about? There's my parents' separation. Nah, I wouldn't open that up in just a school homework. Nobody doesn't really know the depth of that story anyway. Not even… _him. _Anyway, I shouldn't think about that. Focus! Okay, Tazusa, how about… skating? Nah, too ordinary for me. And I'm bored of writing about it, even though I love doing it. It's just every essay, it's all about why I love skating, why I do it, or anything else about it. What else? Hmm… school can be my topic. Yeah right! Nothing happens much at school anyway.

Then… I guess… there's that happening with… Pete.

I can pretty much talk about that in five hundred words. I have a lot to say about that anyway. I guess that's the best choice. But would the teacher believe me? Well, she did say any topic, she didn't say it had to be true in her terms. Whatever. It's decided! My topic is… A Hundred Days With A Ghost In Me.

Let's start!

_**End of POV**_

Tazusa found it apparently easy to write about Pete. She wrote about the times with him. How much she hated him at first. How much she really wanted him out of her life. But in the end, she knew she grew to love him, and she especially wrote that. She wrote how he made her crazy, no- not only since she looks crazy when she talks to him, but also because she couldn't bear not being with him, which she is experiencing now. She hates it, she loathes being without him, that it made her cry. She was even about to finish her last sentence already. But she couldn't. To write that essay, she remembered everything she and Pete had. Everything they had experienced. Such ludicrous memories, such serious ones, such romantic ones, such hopeful ones, everything she remembered. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew how the essay was going to end.

_Though despite all of this, I'm sure of one thing. I may have loved a ghost, loved him with my whole heart and whole being, but deep down inside, I know he and I will never be meant to be. With him dying or not. We're different and I know he deserves something more, _

And the _**comma**_ was abruptly ruined. Someone knocked on Tazusa's door. It was her sister.

"Tazusa! Someone's here to see you!" she called out.

Tazusa put down her pen. She gave out a sigh, annoyed of her sister's interruption. She then stood up from her desk chair and went to the door. She opened it, was even ready to scream at her sister, when suddenly, she saw the person she's been talking about for 480 words already. "Pe… Pete?!" she asked, blinking a couple of times. As the comment was laid, Tazusa's sister then left them for privacy and catching up to do.

"Yeah, it's me," he winced, all blasé as if nothing had happened between them two.

"I… can't believe it. You're… alive!" she remarked then jumped into his arms, crying.

"Yeah, I am. I was just in a _**coma**_." Pete embraced her as well.

Tazusa let go of her hug and went down from Pete's embrace upon hearing such thing.

"You were just in a coma?"

"Yeah, God pitied me and you for separating. So, he decided that I shouldn't die in a hundred days but that I should live again in a hundred days."

Tazusa wiped off her tears. "Then… why'd you didn't come back here as soon as you could?"

"I did come back as soon as I could. My parents and friends just missed me a lot, and were so happy that I was still alive that they wouldn't let me go. But now that they're not as overprotective and would let me go every now and then, I gave them the slip and came to Japan just to see you."

Tazusa smiled and nodded upon understanding.

"So uh…" Pete began, scratching his head in shyness. He even began to blush even more, since he was already blushing from the time Tazusa hugged him. "I heard… what you said when you left."

Tazusa blushed into the reddest of tomatoes. The kind that Pete really hates. She was rendered speechless as well.

"And… I came here to tell you that I feel the same."

Tazusa blinked, trying to make sure what she just heard is real. "Really?" she muttered.

Pete still heard her comment even though it was so fast and soft. "Yeah, I feel the same. We may have just known each other for a hundred days, or three months and a couple of days but, I really got to knew you, Tazusa. I learned to understand how your mind works, how you feel from the little things surrounding you. And I admit, I may even have been evasive when I told you I didn't want to kiss you before, which actually isn't really a big deal anymore because I kissed you in the end anyway, but… I just want to tell you that… I love you too, and I would want to kiss you again, or maybe even be your boyfriend?" he said in hope.

Tazusa got really startled, though in a good way. She gave out a grin after a while of thinking. "I never knew Canadians could be so fast in proclaiming their feelings. You just came unannounced and you tell me that you love me, want to kiss me and want to be my boyfriend? Too fast Pete Pumps, too fast."

Pete shrugged with a very big sweat, yet still blushing. "I guess, that was pretty fast. Okay… let's restate that. Can I do any of the two? Uh… Kiss you or be your boyfriend?"

Tazusa kissed him abruptly. "I guess it may be both."

"Wohoo!" Pete rejoiced, raising his arms up. "The ten billion dollar girl, Tazusa Sakurano, is my girlfriend! And she loves me! And she just kissed me!!!" he screamed out loud.

Tazusa's coach and sister heard this from downstairs. They just smiled to themselves, finally happy for Tazusa, finding someone she dearly loves.

Though, Tazusa found this annoying and not sweet. Pete was just loud, and she didn't want this broadcasted. "Okay Petie! Stop it! I'm gonna let you eat a lot of tomatoes in our date later on if you don't stop!" she warned with a finger pointed to him.

Pete stopped from fright and surprise. Fright because, of the tomatoes, no questions asked. Surprise because of the 'date' Tazusa mentioned. "You want a date later? Why can't it be now? Come on!" he said excitedly and pulled her at once.

Tazusa suddenly recalled something she hadn't finished. The essay! She tugged Pete back to her room. "Wait! Let me get something through." She afterwards went back into her room and sat down. She took her pen and also her correction fluid. She next erased the part of '_With him dying or not. _W_e're different and I know he deserves something more,'. _When the correction was dry, she finally wrote the real conclusion of her essay.

'_But I guess I'm wrong. He just came back, unexpectedly, as I wrote a comma. And he told me he loves me, wants to kiss me and wants to be my boyfriend. As I said, I've known him for a hundred days, but for me, this is enough.'_

Pete grew irritated since he really looked forward for their date. "Hey, Tazusa! _**Come on!! **_I'm planning for us to watch a nice movie, but if we don't get there on time, we-"

She cut-off Pete's statement as she afterwards stood up and ran to him all in one second. She happily grasped his hand, and he merrily grasped hers back. And they went on to the movies, as Pete had planned.

_**A/N: Yeah, it has a low plot, but I just wanted to do this so much. The idea had been in mind for a while and I really wanted to post this. It actually sounded better in my mind. Though, I guess this would be the last I update for a while. :P Though check out my other fics! Some are animes and some are not. Just read what you like, but look at my profile for my recommendations. And, BTW, before I forget… R&R this fic and the other as well too:P **_


End file.
